


[PODFIC] The Moonlight is Morning's Prelude by Leareth

by lunatique



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: Nostalgia is bitter, and the cold fire has no name. Prequel to Morning.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[PODFIC] The Moonlight is Morning's Prelude by Leareth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Moonlight is Morning's Prelude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415420) by [Leareth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leareth/pseuds/Leareth). 



LENGHT: 06:43 mins | SIZE: 6mb

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ITPE2019_moonlight.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D


End file.
